herofandomcom-20200223-history
Niko Bellic/Synopsis
This page is about the story of Niko Bellic. Youth in Serbia Niko Bellic is born in Yougoslavia in 1978, now Serbia. He had a very difficult childhood; it is implied that his dad was an alcoholic and abusive father. His mother was unhappy that her son grew up in this hellish place, but was unable to protect Nico. Once he reaches his teenage years, he was then forced to fight for the Serbians or at least one of many aligned Serbian paramilitary forces and militias. He served as a helicopter pilote, and several times has drive tanks. As a soldier, he witnessed many atrocities, either committed by enemies or his own faction. However, his squad was betrayed by Darko Brevic (for a thousand dollars - Brevic was suffering from severe addiction due to the war), and only him, Darko and Florian survived. After this event, the three split up, and Niko has sworn to find the traitor. While Roman Bellic - his cousin - has already move to Liberty City and established a taxi company, Niko, unable to find a job in his devastated country, worked as a criminal for Ray Bulgarin, but eventually became Bulgarin's enemy. During this time, he was unable to find Florian nor Darko (the two have also moved to Liberty City). Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Arrival Following his cousin wishes, and looking for the betrayer, Niko took place into the Platypus and went into Liberty City as an illegal immigrant. In the boat he met and befriended Hossan and several passengers, who are all immigrants. Once arrived, Niko discovered that Roman not only lied about the "mansion", but also has a lot of debts. He saved Roman several times from Albanians loan sharks who wanted him death, eventually killing them. Working for Mikhail Faustin One day at Roman's depot, a man named Vlad Glebov was sitting here, flirting with Roman's gilfriend Mallorie Bardas. After leaving, Niko asked Mallorie who was he, and she revealed that he was a "collector of debts". Looking for money, Niko decided to work for Vlad, despite his arrogant and abusive behavior. However, Vlad was secretly cheating with Mallorie. Once Niko learnt that, he went to the Comrade's Bar (where Vlad usually stand) and after a chase, killed him without mercy. However, this awoke Faustin's anger, who Vlad was working for. Andrei, one of Faustin's henchman, successfully got Niko and Roman at the same time. After smuggling them to his basement and tying them, he asked Niko why he killed Vlad, and Niko responded that he was "an asshole". Mikhail agreed and brutally killed Andrei, and then proceed to wound Roman who was crying. He freed the two and Dimitri Rascalov, who is Faustin's "friend", took care of Roman. Therefore, Niko accepted to do works for Faustin, and befriended Dimitri. In the meantime, he fell in love with Michelle, one of Roman's friend, and the two eventually formed a couple. Killing Mikhail Faustin However, Faustin was flipping out, and threatened to create a war between the two and Dimitri decided to betray his master and asked Niko to kill him. After a short chase, Niko killed Faustin, but before this, the latter warned him about Dimitri's treacherous and greedy nature. In the same time, Niko met Roman's friend Jacobs Hughes alias "Little Jacob", who is one of the head of the jamaitian drug-dealing gang. The two became close friends and they together do several tasks, usually involving gunfights. Dimitri's betrayal After killing Faustin, Dimitri told Niko to meet him around the back of an abandoned warehouse in East Hook to collect the payment for Faustin's assassination. Niko agreed but Little Jacob was suspicious about Rascalov's intentions, and the two went together, albeit Jacob hided behind a wall, observing the scene. Rascalov was here, but didn't paid Niko; instead, he brought back Niko's old nemesis, Ray Bulgarin. Niko tried to justify but Bulgarin and Rascalov instead were going to kill him, however thanks to Little Jacob Niko survived and a gunfight ensued in the warehouse, full of Rascalov's and Bulgarin's minions. After defeating their enemies, the duo fleed the LCPD and Niko thanked Jacob for his assistance. Niko then worked for Brucie Kibbutz, who is also one of Roman's friend. Niko did several for Brucie, and also races for him. Mallorie then present Niko to Manny Escuala, a "vigilante" who want to get rid of the drugs, and the two did several missions, involving the elimination of drug-dealers and pimps. Once Niko has enough of Manny, Mallorie told him that he can find work to Elizabeta Torres, a female crime lord. His first task is to protect one of Torres' associate, Patrick McReary, during a drug-dealing. Niko successfully protect Packie during the meeting (which was ambushed) and the two became step by step friends. One day, Mallorie phoned Niko, telling him that Roman was nowhere to be found. The two started to worring and eventually, Dimitri sent the pic of an tied Roman at Niko. Bursting out of rage, Niko swornd to "cut the face" of DImitri. He deduced the place where Roman was kidnapped, went here and killed every of Dimitri's goons (including Roman's kidnapper). However in the meantime, several Dimitri's henchmen have burned the depot, and Niko and Roman are forced to move to Alderney. Working for the McReary Then he began to work for the McReary family. He helped Francis McReary, corrupted Police Commissionner and self-proclaimed "vigilante" of the city, to get rid of several pimps, including Clarence Little, but also blackmailers who threat Francis to expose his corruption to the public. Niko killed the blackmailer and the advocate - Tom Goldberg - who intended to sue Francis in court. WIth the help of Niko, the family also rob the Liberty City's Bank, killing countless cops and NOOSE's agents in the process. He also befriended and fell in love with Packie's sister, Kate. He also met Trey Stuart, better known as "Playboy X", a drug-dealer and pimp who wasn't threaten by Francis. The two work together and notably clear several of the rival gang's assets, but then Playboy X asked Niko to get rid of his old "friend" and now current enemy Dwayne, while Dwayne ask the same. It is up for the player to make his choice. It is revealed that Michelle is actually a federal agent who work for the government. She blackmailed Niko to work for an enigmatic contact of the United Liberty Paper - a IAA's branch - and do several tasks. Niko was forced to agree but him and the Contact eventually became associates. Working for the Pegorino's He also met Ray Boccino, a lieutenant from the Pegorino crime's family, which is one of the smallest gang of the city. Ray assigned Niko to oversee a deal between his family and the Jewish mafia, which is foiled by Luis Lopez. Niko survived but the diamonds are stolen by Johnny Klebitz. In retaliation, Ray ordered Niko to chase and take down Johnny friend's Jim. Then, Niko destroyed the remaining Jewish traffickers, but can spare their chiefs. Eventually, Ray informs Niko that he may have found one of the potential betrayer: Florian Cravic. Niko immediately went to Cravic's appartment, only to found a terrified and harmless man whose name changed to Bernie Cranes. After a brief confrontation, Niko understood that Bernie wasn't the betrayer. However, he learnt that Bernie is constantly harassed by blackmailers who want to expose his relation with the highly homophobic (and hypocrital) deputy Bryce Dawkins. He protected him and his boyfriend from several attackers, every of them hired, once again, by Dimitri. In the meantime, Jimmy Pegorino, don of the eponymous crime's family, became paranoid and ordered Niko to kill Anthony Corrado and Ray Boccino. The contact present Niko to Jon Gravelli, a former crime lord in his hospital's bed who want to get rid of the Russians led by Dimitri and Bulgarin. In reward, the two promise to find the betrayer, Darko Brevic, and also to leave Niko alone. Niko agreed and destroy several Russian's assets. Confronting Darko Near the end of the game, Darko is dropped by IAA's agents. He appears to be a very dirty, poor and weakened man. He reveals to Niko that he sold the squad for a thousand dollars to buy drugs due to his addictions. Niko has then the choice to kill or spare him. This has no impact to the storyline, as Darko is nothing and eventually die no matter the choice made. Endings Deal If the player choice to oversee the deal between the Pegorino's and Rascalov's families, he will take the money at a mafia warehouse. After betraying again, Dimitri leaves Niko to steal the money alongside Phil Bell. Both survive and several days later, Roman announced to his cousin that "tomorrow" is the day his wedding. The next day, Niko went to the wedding, but one of the guest is actually an assassin hired by Dimitri and Jimmy to get rid of Niko. Niko survived but instead, the assassin killed Roman. Niko and Little Jacob then followed a group of mobsters who lead them to the place where hide Pegorino and Rascalov, henceforth hated by nearly the whole city. After killing a dozen of henchmen, Niko witnessed Pegorino being betrayed and killed mercilessly by Dimitri, who want the money for all himself, and try to flee the city. Niko, alongside Little Jacob chase him and his remaining minions for every deeds they done. Dimitri helicopter's is gunned down near the statue of Happiness; after a brief gunfight, Niko finally get rid of his nemesis. Revenge If the player choice to break the deal between the Pegorino's and Rascalov's families, he will wipe out Dimitri and the rest of his gang who are located on the Platypus, destroying for good the nefarious gang. However, the deal being cut, Pegorino's family is definitly reduce to nothingness. Some day later, Roman announced to his cousin that "tomorrow" is his wedding. The next day, Niko went to the wedding, but Pegorino showed up in a car alongside his capos (lieutenants) and open fire, gunning down Kate. Niko, Little Jacob and Roman then followed a group of mobsters who lead them to the place where hide Pegorino, henceforth hated by nearly the whole city. After killing a dozen of henchmen, Niko confronts Jimmy. The latter manages to escape from the boat at Happiness Island and run under the Statue of Happiness while Niko safely lands the burning helicopter and goes after Pegorino. After a gunfight, Jimmy is taken down by Niko who get his revenge. After Grand Theft Auto IV Niko's crimes, and notably the fact that he successfully robbed the Liberty City's Bank and wiped out two crime's family from his own, have left an imprint to the criminal underworld of Liberty City. He is even known by Lester at the time of the events of Grand Theft Auto V. However, it seems that Niko gave up his criminal life and cut all of his previous ties, as Packie mentions it. Niko lives now a peaceful yet tormented by the past life, having faced all of his demons. Neverthless, he is still chased by the LCPD for every crimes he did. Category:Synopsis Category:Mature